Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Business applications typically execute on application servers in the enterprise, using the client computer largely to support only the user interface. Such clients have been referred to as “thin” clients to reflect that virtually all of the business application functionality is provided in the application server. In web-based business applications, some of the business logic has migrated to the client machine, using web interface technology such as web services description language (WSDL), simple object access protocol (SOAP), and the like to support higher levels of functionality on the client.
As the processing power of mobile devices continues to increase, more and more of the business logic is being migrated down to the mobile device. For this reason, mobile devices, such as computer tablets, smartphones, and the like, are sometimes referred to as “rich” clients because of the rich set of features that mobiles device can support in a business application. Placing the business logic on the mobile device creates challenges in the design and implementation of mobile business applications, including secured access to data at the backend servers, data security in the mobile device, integrity of the business data, ensuring data is up to date, and so on.